The New Chapter: The Bakugan and Digimon Alike
by starpowerness
Summary: 3 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon a new enemy arises but so does a new ally! How will the Digidestined fare when they find out about New Vestroia, the brawlers and what has Davis been hiding?Re-write of The Newest Chapter: The Invention of Bakugan
1. 1: Prologue

**_The New Chapter: The Bakugan and Digimon Alike_**

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

**_* ______ * = Davis Narratoring_**

* * *

* Well, for all I can say. These past few months have been either the strangest or best of my life. It all started 3 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and we were having a picnic in the digital word.... *

" Ahh, Kari! Give me back my hat!"

* "Well, There's TK. He just started year.11 at school and still hadent lost the white bucket hat. 2 years ago he asked Kari out and she said yes. I didn't take it that badly, but you will find that out later on.... *

"You'll have to catch me first TK, haha!"

* "Ahh, Kari. Started year.11 aswell but had lost the camera around her neck. She now wears the crest of light and she whistle from her 1st adventure in the digital world. She has been going out with TK for 2 years..." *

"Tai-Chan, come and play soccer with me!"

"Hey, wait for me Sora!"

* "Tai and Sora. Wow have they both changed. They both are in university at the moment, Tai is studying politics and Sora is studying FASHION! You can tell that they like each other but they just won't admit it..." *

"Mimi, your finally here!"

"Of course, Izzy!"

* "Mimi moved back to Obama a year ago and Izzy is studying technology in university. Mimi and Izzy have been going out for 6 months now..." *

"Ahh, stupid rock...."

"Yolei wait there. I have my first aid kit right here!"

* "Joe finally finished med school and Yolei is in her final year of high school. Joe's hair is short and kinda looks like it did in the 1st adventure. Yolei's had grown just below her waist line..." *

"Matt, aren't you going to come down and eat?"

"Just pass the food up here, Cody"

* "Matt is still Matt. Other then the fact that he is studying to be an Astronaut, though he still plays his guitar when ever he can. Cody finally got his growth spurt, being almost as tall as I was at the end of our digital adventure. He just resently started year 9 …..." *

"Pass the ball over here, Ken!"

"Only if you can catch me, Davis!"

* "Hey, that's me! =D I'm in the same year as Kari and TK. I still haven't stopped my soccer, but I am starting to begin business at school... (NOODLE"S BY THE WAY!) Ken is in year 12 and is studying to be a detective. He asked Yolei out ½ years ago after a heap of encouragement from all of us guys...." *

~ Sway, Sway, Baby by Short Stack starts playing ~

"Hey Ashe! Hows my angel today?" I said into my new iPhone when my ringtone started.

* "Thats Ashe on the other end of the phone. She lives with Kari and Tai, she is also my girlfriend and I love her so much. Even though she isn't a digidestined, she knows all about the adventures that we had..." *

"Hey D. I'm alright. I was wondering if I'll be able to go to the digital world?" she said to me though the phone. That's when I thought to myself

'It it even possible for her to come?'

"Ashe, give me sec. I need to ask Izzy something" I said into my iPhone with a reply coming thought a few seconds later.

"Ok!" Ashe said when I put my hand over the mouth piece. I then turned to Izzy and yelled.

"Hey Iz, do you think that a non-digidestined could ever come to the digital world?"

"I guess so, if that person was holding onto you when you through the gate. Why?" Izzy said with a questioning looks on his face.

" 'cause Ashe wants to come here. Considering she knows all the stories and she won't tell anyone. Can she please come?" I pleaded to Tai.

"Oh Yea, she can come. I don't see why not" Tai said with a smile on his face. I looked at him and nodded and removed my iPhone mouth piece and said,

"Um, what would you say if I said that you come?" I was about to think she had left or fallen asleep I heard a scream from her end of the phone.

"Did they really said yes?" Ashe asked when she had started to clam down so I happily replied,

"Yes! Meet me at the Middle School Computer Room in 5 minutes, ok?"

"Guys, be right back. I'm going to get Ashe!"


	2. 2: Ashe and Reelena

**_The New Chapter: The Bakugan and Digimon Alike_**

**_Chapter 2: Ashe and Reelena_**

~Ashe's POV~

'Ashe, calm down. It's only the digital world... What am I thinking! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I'm going to the digital world!' Was all that I could think. Ever since Davis told me about his adventures there, I have wanted to go. As I began to walk to the Middle School one of my friends began to shout my name.

"Ashe!" Reelena yelled with her long brown hair going everywhere. She was around my height and also knew about the digital world but she wasn't a digidestined, she was more than that, she was a brawler, a bakugan brawler.

"Hey Releena. How is Bancholo?"

"He's fine. Asleep.. finally! So why are you in a rush there?" Bancholo is her light attributed bakugan. Bancholo has 600Gs.

"Going to the Digital World with Davis. They finally found a why so that I can go, I would have gone on my own but my digivice is broken?"

"Ok. See you tonight then! Bye!" Reelena yelled as she ran towards her place. Only a few of my secret, her being one of them. I'm always afraid that is the digidestined found out that they wouldn't like me because I have been lying to them.

My thought went along those lines until I was outside of the computer room. I stood there for a second because I saw a really bright white light. It was then that the computer room door opened, somebody ran into me and with that I went flying back.

"Ahh" I softly screamed as I flew back. "Sorry, I should have been-"

"Ashe!" I heard a familiar voice say. Looking up I saw Davis standing there, surprised.

"D!" I yelled as I quickly got up and jumping into his arms. While that happened all I was thinking was...

'Man, he had really strong arms. Hehe... weirdo thoughts much..'

I giggled as he began to twirl me around. As he let me go he grabbed my hand and led me into the computer room and shut the door behind us.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he hugged me from behind.

"Uhhuh!" I said really enthusiasticly while nodding my head.

"Ok, then. DIGI PORT OPEN!" he yelled while shoving his dark blue D3 towards the computer.

A million different lights surrounded me as I felt a weird feeling coming from my entire body. As I began to look down I saw different clothes in my body. Just before I was going to say something my head went blank and all I saw was black and darkness.

~Davis's POV~

~ CRASH! ~

As we landed in the digital world I looked over to see to Ashe lying in my arms. Not moving. Beginning to get worried I started to shake her still body when she starts to stir. Her long dark green hair from over her face and now her hair was now touching the ground.

"Thank Azulongmon that you are ok! I can't believe that you're finally here!" I yelled out of joy. As she looked into my eyes, I slowly let her down and made sure that she was alright.

"Wow. So this is it, The Digital World. COOL!" She yelled. She looked like a little kid in a candy store.

'Cute' I thought when Tai radioed me though my digivice.

"Davis, come in. Can you hear me! DAVIS!" Tai was saying in a worried tone.

"Yea, Tai. I'm here with Ashe. What's wrong?" said back in a just as worried tine.

"It's the digimon. They've gone nuts. Get here as soon as you can! Tai Out!"

"Ok, Davis Out!"

Then looking over at Ashe I said,

"Come on. We need to hurry!"

~Tai's POV~ (during Davis's POV)

"IF ALL THE RAINDROPS WERE LEMONDROPS AND GUMDROPS" Agumon very badly sang.

"OH, WHAT A RAIN THAT WOULD BE!" Gabumon continued

"STANDING OUTSIDE WITH MY MOUTH OPEN WIDE" Biomon actually sang really well

"AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH" Palmon and then Tentomon sung

"IF ALL THE RAINDROPS WERE LEMONDROPS AND GUMDROPS"

"OH, WHAT A RAIN THAT WOULD BE!" They all sang the last line.

"Cut it out, Agumon. What do you thin you are doing?" I yelled to Agumon while shacking the hell out of him. Looking around I could see everyone's digimon doing the same type of thing.

"Tai!' I heard Sora yell, "Were is Davis?" After she yelled that I have one of those light bulb moments that they only have on those really cheesy cartoons on Saturday morning (or on Toasted TV! HAHA) Taking my digivice I began to yell into it.

"Davis, come in. Can you hear me? Come in. DAVIS!"

"Yes Tai. I'm here with Ashe., What's wrong?" I could hear from the other side. So I Replied...

"It's the digimon. They've gone nuts. Get here was soon as you can. Tai Out!"

"Ok. Davis Out!" A soon as he said that Ken spoke up.

"You guys. Yolei and I are going back with Hawkmon and Wormmon. We will try to find out was wrong."

"Ok, you guys do that and try to get back asap. I have a bad feeling about this." TK said, his voice was full of hope. As he said this Ken and Yolei ran to the nearest digiport.

~Yolei's POV~

Once Ken said my name I was scared. Not as scared as when we battled Malomyostismon but still scared. I look at him and sighed as he grabbed my hand.

"Come on Yolei. The Digiport is over here. Quickly!" He said as he let go of my hand.

"What about Hawkmon? Is he going to be ok?"I chocked out while slowly pulling him to a halt. Ken turned around and started to walk over to me. As he began to get closer, I began to walk backwards.

Realising this he jogged over to me and grabbed me in his arms while I began to brake down.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be-" Ken was stopped mid sentence because a human figure was seen between the trees.

"Who are you?" Ken yelled as the dark shadowy figure came out from the trees.

"Don't worry. Just follow me. I was sent by Gennai." The figure said. Ken began to walk both of us over to were shadows were. Them it said, "Staystill. This won't hirt a bit! TRANSPORT BEGIN!"

…...

'Bright, way to bright"

…...

"RELEENA! STOP IT!"

* * *

**_R_**_ead **A**nd **R**eview_


	3. 3: BIH?

**_The New Chapter: The Bakugan and Digimon Alike_**

**_Chapter 3: B.I.H?_**

~Releena's POV~

"TRANSPORT BEGIN!" I said pointing my digivice at the couple. Just before it finished I heard a girls scream.

"RELEENA! STOP IT!" Ashe yelled.

"HOEE! Where are they gone and who are you and..." Davis was interrupted by Ashe saying...

"They're gone. I knew you were coming today... but not to take my friends. B.I.H?" She asked me while Davis was just starring between us.

"Yep, we need to get all of you guys down there asap. It's not looking to pretty."

"Ok, I will help them. Davis, you need to show me were everyone is now." Ashe told her boyfriend.

"Ok, their this way. You two just follow me." He replied. Just as we started walking I remember something that someone had told me not too long ago.

"Oh and Ashe, before I forget. Sy has something for you. It just came this morning."

"You mean he finally..." I interrupter her even thought she looked so happy, by putting my hand over her mouth.

"So, Davis... Which way? Hehe..."

~Yolei's POV~

"AHHHHHhhhhhh..." We, Ken and I, yelled as we came down crashing to the ground after being blinded by the light.

"hahahahahahahahahahaha!" was heard from behind us.

"What's so funny. That really hurt!" Ken yelled.

"Ohh" The laughter stopped. "By the way. The names Sy and this is my partner Hollimon. Over there is Eramon, Warmon and Mitsujimon... and you are?" Sy said. I then took a good look at him. He had dark green hair about the length of TK's. He also had a bright green jacket with a black tee-shirt with dark grey jeans.

"My name is Yolei and this is Hawkmon, my partner."

"The names Ken and this is Wormmon." We both said in a clam tone. Knowing that he is a digidestined, well as far as we can tell, made us both wonder...

'Are there others like us?'

"So, what are we doing here?" Ken said grabbing onto my waist looking Sy straight in the eye. I could tell that he was on the edge, and way to worried about Wormmon. Well, to be honest... so am I...

"The digital world is colliding with another universe called New Vestoria and it's making all the digimon go ballistic. We here at the B.I.H need the help of the digidestined to help save the two worlds... Man that sounded so much cooler when my sister said it!" Sy said while showing us a picture of New Vestoria. It looked so peaceful but at the same time it looked like it had had many battle fought and many lost. It looked sad, and that's when it hit me...

"Wow, it so pre- wait just a second.. What is the B.I.H?"

~Davis's POV~

'What are they talking about back there? What is this B.I.H thing that they keep talking about? And who is this... wait a second..'

"Who is this Sy person you to keep talking about?" I said in the ladies direction. They both turned around, looked at me, then at each other, then back to me once more then they started to laugh their heads off. Ashe stopped for a second and said.

"Don't worry. You'll know him soon enough but I know that he really wants to meet you." Ashe said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to laughing with Reelena.

"What's so funny?" I yelled when I was hit by a digimon's a attack.

"BOOM BUBBLE... POP!"

"Patamon... Stop it!" I heard TK yell as Patamon flew over to me and landed at my feet, and a few seconds later he then flew on top of my head and fell asleep. It was a few seconds after that TK ran out of the nearby bushes to then see me.

"Davis, hell- stay really still... Got you!" TK said as he grabbed Patamon off of my head.. even though he was sleeping.

"Do Ashe go that way?" I asked TK finally realising that the two girls that were just with me had run off.

'Yea, ummm. Her and her friend are helping us to get the digimon back under control. Oh and I think that Matt likes Ashe's friend. What's her name?" TK replied just asked at the same time.. (Smart Cookie!)

"Reelena. We need to get everyone to her. She can help us!" I yelled as I yanked him towards everyone. I then began to yell again but this time to everyone else once I had look and seen that everyone had caught their digimon.

"Ok" I started, "Guys! Take your digimon over to this girl. Her name is Reelena, she can help us." I stated and for once everyone followed what I said. Normally there would be at least one person who would tell me that this was a bad idea but no this time. It feels kinda good,

"Ok, everyone. I need you all to get into a grouping over there and hold on to each other tightly. It may be a bumpy ride." Reelena said with a strong and demanding voice but she was interrupted just as she was about to start specking again.

"Why should we? How do we now tha-" Reelena wasn't to happy about Matt interrupting her so she yelled right back at him.

"Do you want your digimon to get better or worse? It's your own chose blondie." Matt then rushed over to the group and held on his brother and Kari. So know that he now had her full attention she continued.

"I thought so. Now as I was saying, keep a good grip on your digimon. The last thing we need is another digimon on the lose back at headquarters! 1, 2, 3... TRANSPORT!" She yelled as the same blinding light that had taken Yolei and Ken away, was now steaming towards the rest of the digidestined.

~Sy's POV~

I had been minding my own business and tending to Hawkmon and Wormmon, trying to find there Baku-names, when...

"Why! Why did you guys have to bring more! It's taken me forever just to get these two... UHH!" I complained as the transport had finally completed and I saw how many digimon they had actually brought, I fell to the floor, thinking that I was about to cry when...

"SY! Oh my, are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice say. A voice that I hadn't heard in ages. The voice of my twin sister.

"ASHE! How are you doing?' And that conversation ended with her giving me a kiss on the cheek and a massive bear hug. We were interrupted by everyone else around us finally waking up. Once everyone was awake I felt it necessary that I introduce everyone that worked at the B.I.H.

"Everyone Welcome to the Bakugan Intergalactic Headquarters or the B.I.H for short. We here at the B.I.H look after all different creatures from all different dimensions, including ones from the digital world. We're a small team but we all know what we are doing. My name is Sy and this is my partner Hollimon. That is Reelena and her partner Bancholeomon. Over there is Rika and her partner Eramon and finally.."

"ASHE!" I was interrupted by Rika finally realising that she was here. As soon as she said that everyone and most of the creatures had gone over to her and began to ask why she had been gone for such a long time.

"As I was saying" I then continued, "And Ashe. The heart and soul of organisation. Without her, this place wouldn't be here and many lives may have been lost." Looking behind me I could see that Reelena has taken Ashe to go and get changed. Looking back all I could see was many shocked faces from the digidestined.

~Ashe's POV~

It feels good to be in my old clothes again. I got the style from some mates in a dimension called New Vestoria. His name was Dan Kuso. My clothes look a lot like his but instead of red mine are aqua and light purple.. at and more girly. I was about to go and have a look at how some of the creatures were going when...

-beep, beep, beep. INCOMING TRANMISION FROM THE BB SHIP. Beep, beep, beep.-

I ran into the control room first to get looks from the digidestined but also to see Rika jumping up and down saying.

"They might me coming back! Oh my good. Ashe the resistance might be coming back!"

"YES!" I yelled to then continue with my own chant," I finally get to see them again! It has been way to long!"

"What is New Vestoria?" I heard Tai then say.

"And who is this resistance?" Matt continued as we stopped jumping.


	4. 4: The Tale Of New Vestoria

**_The New Chapter: The Bakugan and Digimon Alike_**

**_Chapter 3: The Tale Of New Vestoria_**

~Rika's POV~

"and who is this resistance?" Matt continued.

"Well..." I started while Sy quickly interrupted me by saying,

"You guys may want to get comfortable. This is quite a long story!"

~5 minutes later~

"So the story of New Vestoria goes like this..." We began this realm long history

"You see New Vestoria was once a peaceful land where all the bakugan lived until a guy named Dr. Michael created a portal that could take you to this mysterious land but the portal overloaded and the good Dr. Michael was transformed into the evil Hal-G" I started

"Once this happened he was transported to this new world. Once there he meet a Bakugan named Naga. He was a 2 of a kind bakugan, you see there was always thought to be only 6 attributes, Pyrus which is fire, Aquos which is water, Subterra which is earth, Darkus which is darkness, Haos which is light and Ventus which is wind. But Naga was no of them, him and is little sister, Wavern, were white bakugan. They have no true attributes." Sy said

"Naga bring jealous of all other bakugan, he went to steal the cores of Vestoria and become all powerful. There are 2 cores, the Silent core and the Infinity core. The Silent core represented the darkness of Vestoria and the Infinity core represented all the light." Reelena said

"While Naga was trying to the Silent core , it overtook him. The Silent core absorbed itself into Naga and he was never the same again because he was turn, just like Dr. Michael and both of these deviations happened at the same time. These two forces meet and you can kinda tell what happened next..."Ashe said

"6 brave children came forward, they called themselves the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. They're names are Dan, who controlled Pyrus, Marucho who controlled Aquos, Julie who controlled Subterra, Runo who controlled Haos, Shun who controlled Ventus and Alice who controlled Darkus." I said

"There was also Masquerade. Another Darkus brawler, only this brawler was this Hal-G and Naga. But he only worked with them for a little, it was then that the Bakugan Brawlers finally found out who was behind his mask, Alice" Rika said

"The 6 children faced many challenges and gained many new friends from all over the world but in the end it was Dan and his Pyrus bakugan, Drago who defeated Naga and Hal-G. It was to late for Wavern though. She was destroyed Naga during the final battle." Sy said

"Drago comsumed both the Silent and Infinity Cores to sreate the perfect core once more and become the ulimate but once the battle was over all the bakugan returned to Vestroia and the brawlers thought that they had seen the last of their new friends." Reelena said with a sad look on her face and then continued... "It wasn;t until around a year later that their dreams were answered. The bakugan were in danger once again again and this is when we met them."

"AND NOW WE GET TO SEE THEM AGAIN!" Ashe yelled in joy with jumping up and down, she was stopped when the control panel went off again.

- bring bring bring... incoming transmission and portal closing... bring bring bring -

"Eep!" All of the girls screamed at the same time with the transmission started.

"Incoming trainsmission to the B.I.H" Mira said, "Hey guys! Its been a while.." she continued with a massive grin on her face.

"Master Ashe! How are you going?" Barron yelled with stars in his eyes...

"I'm great, Barron. We all are." Ashe replied, Barron was like a brother to Ashe.

"The Vexos have returned. We can only chat for a minute or two. Our portal is closing on us..." Ace explained with a massive grin on his face while standing next to Mira... I could always tell that they were going to get together.

"Ace, my man.. What is it that you need help with?" Sy said looking at the massive screen, looking up I can see that Ace is now blushing..

"We remember all the tales you told us about the mighty digidestined, the Vexos want to change them back." Marucho said while standing up on the nearest chair.

"We need their help and the powers that the digital royals have." Shun explained what Marucho and just said after seeing the worry in our eyes.

"Ok, we shall assamble them and teach them your ways, Master. We have our portal so we can get over to New Vestroia. We shall see you as soon as possible. B.I.H out." Releena said after a bow to her Shun, her master. Releena being into all of that type of ninga stuff.

"Bye!" Ashe said happily while looking at Barron, you could tell that she missed him.

"See Yea! Bakugan Resistance out! \/" Dan said looking happily at Ashe, you could tell that he was trying to tell her something.

~Davis's POV~

'WHAT JUST HAPPENED!' I yelled inside of my head. I had just found out that there are other universes out there, other than our would and the digital world, and that 1, or more for all we know, are in trouble. Also that my girlfriend looks after them all the time... this day couldn't get any weirder...

"Um, Davis? Are you alright?" I heard Ashe say as the other were giving their digimon to those at actually worked at the B.I.H.

"Ashe, why didn't you tell me that you did this type of stuff?" I asked Ashe trying not to look at hurt, I wasn't thinking that she would be as hurt as I was...

"I thought that if you knew that you wouldn't like me anymore..." She said in a hushed tone, like it was only one she want to hear that.

"Ashe, please cry... I will always love you, even if you do this type of stuff. But I just wish you would have told me sooner, ok?" I said as I grabbed her in my arms and let her cry herself out. One she had quieted down a bit I continued, "So, who were they?"

"They're the resistance that not long ago defeated the Vexos and their King, Hydron." Rika said

"The resistance is made up of Mira, Barron, Ace, Shun, Marucho and Dan." Sy said, once that was said, he remembered something...

~Ashe's POV~

"Ashe, did Releena tell you the good news?" Sy asked me as I looked up from Davis's chest...

"Yes, I did tell her... thank you very much. That was half of the reason you wanted me to go to the digital world in the first place." Releena interrupted me as I was able to say 'yes'.

"Did you really do it? Is she really back?" I said walking over to my older brother and all he did was nod his head and gesture to the far gate. I looked over there to see her, tears came to her eyes as much as mine had restarted at that one moment. I began to run over to her yelling...

"MITSUJIMON!"

~3rd Person~

'What is she doing?' was all that was running through the minds of the digidestined. First finding out about this place and who Ashe really is, and now this!

"What is she doing?" Exclaimed Cody in a medium voice, Sy looked over to him and reached for something in his pocket. As he dragged in out all that could be heard was silence...

"She is a digidestined..." holding up a lime green and orange digivice.


	5. 5: The Truth Of Ashe's Past

**_The New Chapter: The Bakugan and Digimon Alike_**

**_Chapter 5: The Truth of Ashe's Past_**

~3rd Person~

"She's a digidestined" Sy said pulling a lime green and orange digivice. All the digidestined looked in shook and Izzy was the first to react.

"Wait a second... her digivice is different to ours." he stated look at hers in 'WOW'. You could tell he wanted to study it.

"SY! You are the best brother ever!" Ashe yelled running back over to Sy, jumped into his arms and gave him a massive hug.

"That's ok, sis.." Sy said calmly and then said, "You need to try her out. You can use the new training room." And with that she ran off with a massive spring in her step.

~Sy's POV~

Once Ashe had left I looked back at the digidestined and said,

"I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"'

"Well, yes.. kinda. Firstly, are you her real brother?" Tai asked

"Yes, I am. She is my little sister." I answered as another question was asked.

"Then. Were are you and Ashe from and how did you get here?" Davis semi-yelled at me. I could tell that he had been a little scared about what was happening.

"Well, that my friends.. it another story..."

-flashback-

*" The story starts Ashe's home land. This place is called Ipealu, the capital of the wind Plains of the Digi Royals Realm. There are 4 parts of the digital world... 1 is the one that you know and saved, we call it the 'Digi Creature Realm'. The 1 that Ashe and I used to live in is called 'Digi Royals Realm'. The other 2 are called 'Digi Peace Realm' and 'Digi Chaos Realm'.

The 'Digi Royals Realm' is split into 4 nations. The Wind Plains, The Sakura Fields, The Blue Waters and Ember Isle. Each nation is represented by a element. Each lived in peace during Ashes childhood, she was even friends with a prince in Ember Isle, to be honest... They were betrothed.

Her and her partner were, together, an unstoppable force that no one wanted to get on the wrong side of them and their power. You see, they can do a thing called 'Digi-Modify'. She uses a series of cards to transform her partner, she can also fuse with her partner to gain a more power and strength. At the tender age of 10 she was the Wind Plains greatest weapon in what would be the biggest war in the 'Digi Royals Realm'.

She defended her home for a about a year before she realised who she was actually fighting, Ember Isle, and that her friend the Prince had been fighting as ell. Both children being royals were able to plead with their parents at stop them from fighting and eventually the war as well.

Ashe was 12 when the worst thing that could have happened, did. She was on her way back from try to find as many solders as she could from many different battle fields that both side fought on, the Prince doing the same thing, but he hadn't gotten to this one yet. This particular battle field was one that was situated in the middle of 'The Sakura Fields'. A surviving solider for 'Ember Isle' was hiding in the bushes waiting for the right moment to attack and once he saw Ashe he knew what he had to do. Raising his gun to his face he fired one shot that had hit Ashe is the left side of her skull. This one bullet had so much build behind it that she had almost died.

If it wasn't for her partner, Mitsujimon, she would have died as well. Mitsujimon had taken her own data and life force energy and transfused them both into Ashe's body. There was only one side effect, Ashe had lost all of her memories, so she was taken to a place were we all knew she would be save. Earth. Given to a family that we all could trust, The Kamiyas.

It wasn't until she was 14 that her memories returned to her and she created the B.I.H and found me, you see this was our hide out when were little kids."*

-End of flashback-

"So that is the history. Both of us never saw the prince again, some say that he was taken to Earth around the same time Ashe was. His partner, along with the partners of the price of the of 'The Sakura Fields' and the princess of 'The Blue Waters', were locked away in the 'Digi Creature Realm'." I finally finished with a 'huh' from running out of breath. Looking up to see everyone's expression was so funny, I almost cracked my self up laughing. Just as I was about to laugh Codys voice stopped me when he said,

"What you are saying is, that Ashe is a princess and that she was engaged when she was little?" With a confused look on his face, I could tell that Tai was about to explode when Cosy said that.

"Pretty much" I said with a smile on my face, looking at Tai, I shoot him a understanding look. He had become a real brother to her, I hoped that wouldn't changed now that they knew about Ashe.

"Sooooo... I just really have to get this off of my chest... Who is the prince from the story?" Mimi squiled with excitement. She had always had a thing for them, even though she already had her knight in shiny armour, Izzy! I looked a Davis, he had a worried look on his face, he hadn't told them yet. He was looking at me, shooting me a explaining look.

"I never found out his name, only his family and Ashe knew his real name, everyone else just knew him as 'Prince'." I replied hoping that they would fall for it. Many of the Royals, from most Realms, and come to Earth to flee the war, so that there blood line may still live on in there new borns.

"Mmm, ok then. I need to go... where is the bathroom?" Davis just suddenly announced to the group. With his now sad expression, I could tell that he wanted to cool of and apparently Kari had noticed as well. She was now looking directly at with, while in the comfort of TK's arms.

"Yea, I need to as well." Kari then said looking over to me, from what Ashe had said about each of them, Kari hated it when someone in the group was sad. Taking a step forward, and releasing herself from TK's arms, she walked over to Davis as I gave them the directions.

"Ok. It's down the west hall, turn at your third left and then the first door on the right is the toilet." I looked at the others as they began to walk over to the west hall.

~Ashe's POV~

"Ohh Mee Gee!" I yelled in an excited tine as we entered the Practice Gym. I didn't even know that it was this massive.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Ashe. I missed you." Mitsujimon said, then she continued looking me up and down, "My, my, my have you grown my child."

"So, you wanna try? Just like old times..." I thought out loud, I could see her eyes light up during this.

"No..." She said, "Of course I do silly! It has been so long!"

"Ok then.." I said, reaching into my pocket to grab my digivice when... "Wait, were is it?" I thought for a minute when it hit me...

"Must be back with Sy, come on... lets go back."

~Sy's POV~

Davis and Kari had just left and I could tell, looking over at the other digidestined, that they had been a little shaken by Ashe's Story, hey, I didn't tell them most of the important parts of the story. My long train of though was interrupted by a familiar voice yelling my name.

"SY!" Ashe yelled as she ran into the control room, with Mitsujimon following close behind her.

"Ashe, whats wrong?" I replied just a little worried.

"I need... my digivice... forgot... to get... my... digivice..." She said, just a little short on breath.

"Oh, ok. Here you go. Why don't you transform here?" I asked with a wink. Looking over at the digidestined, they were all standing up, wanting to see what we were all talking about, and most probably to she what she transformed into.

"Ok, ready Mitsujimon?" Ashe asked her partner with a pit of 'pep' in her voice, grabbing one of her cards out of her pocket

"Yep, Lets do this!" Mitsujimon replied with just as much 'pep'.

"Ok! Digi-Modify! TRANSFORM!" Ashe yelled as she swiped the card through the digivice. It only took a few seconds for it to finish, we knew that it was done when we heard...

"SKYKAZEMON!"

~Tai's POV~

'WOW' was all that I could think about that this current point in time. Skykazemon was beautiful and also looked quite familiar, just like the legendary warrior, Kazemon, only instead of purple, she was orange.

"WOW!" we all said what was on our minds at the current time, looking at Skykazemon fly around us all, then I remembered...

"Where are Kari and Davis? It doesn't take this long just to go to the toliet, they didn't get lost did they?"


	6. 6: Who is Davis, really?

**_The New Chapter: The Bakugan and Digimon Alike_**

**_Chapter 6: Who is Davis, really?_**

~Davis's POV~

Walking down that hall with Kari was one of the hardest things I have ever done, after hearing that story I felt so sad, I had finally been cornered about my past, 'Ember Isle's' Prince.

'Of coarse Sy had recognised me straight away, I couldn't have hid myself from him' I thought knowing that Kari was watching my every move.

"You don't have to go to the toilet, do you?" I stated already knowing the answer already. She could always fell when someone was sad, no matter how good you were at hiding it.

"No, Davis. I want to know what is wrong." She repiled, what or how was I going to tell her.

'Yea, I am totally the Prince from the story...' I thought to myself.

"You are?" Kari asked with a strange look on her face.

"I was thinking out loud again, wasn't I?" I look at her and say what I didn't want the answer too. I had been doing that a lot recently, talking out loud.

"Well, kinda yes... So are you really? You know, I just what to make sure." I could tell that she was still confused, as she had a curious look on her face, what ever happened know... she was going to want to know EVERYTHING!

"Yes, my full name is Prince Daisuke Namewa Motomiya of 'Ember Isle'. Engaged to Princess Ashedoraa Kakekasume Kanbara of 'The Wind Plains'." I stated in a proud tone when I realised... my girlfriend is my fiancee`.

"Wow... So Ashe is Ashedoraa? Man she has a funny name!" Kari said as she burst out laughing, I didn't think she would take it so easily, but all I want to know is what she was laughing at!

"Kari... what are you laughing at?" I asked her while putting my arm in front of her and turned her around to look at her properly.

"Ohh nothing... Soooo... what's your story?" She asked in a childish tone, so innocent that I couldn't say no too. To be honest, it's the same look that Ashe gives me when she wants something.

"Well..."

-Flashback-

*" It all started when I was about 6 and we had gotten invited to a ball at 'The Wind Plains' castle. Being the only two, our age, Ashe and I quickly bonded. After about a year Ashe and I were taught how to transport, so that we could see each other more often, we would actually meet up at least once a week.

We had turned 9 when our parents decided to pair us up, it was that this point that we had become engaged and we couldn't be happier. We just saw it as a chance to see each other more often and it was good because we actually liked each other.

On my 11th Birthday was when everything went wrong. Ashe was over and we were in the gardens playing 'Hide and Seek' with our partners when her mother came through and grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her away from us, her mother saying...

"Stay away from these 'EVIL' people, Ashedoraa. Killer they are!"

She looked so sad, tears running down her eyes, I wanted to rush over to her and hide her away from her parents. I couldn't let her go but her eyes were pleading for me to stay where I was, so that I wouldn't get hurt.

After about a month the war started and my father told me that I had to fight, for the honour of our family, not knowing who we were fighting, I still went. It wasn't until the war had gone on for a year that I found out that the war was between us and 'The Wind Plains' and it started because a man from our land, had been paid to killer her brother, Kurana.

I meet Ashe on the battlefield that same year, she teleported us to the 'Digi Peace Realm' to try and figure out a way to convince our parents to stop the fighting. Our planed had worked and we than started to gather all the soldiers that were alive but we couldn't get there in time. A small group had attacked Ashedoraa and almost killed her..."*

-End Flashback-

"And the rest you already know." I said as we finally reached the toilets, Kari looking at me in wonder. She was and the only human to know about my past.

"So, your a prince?" She asked, gobsmacked I brought myself to a laugh.

"Yea, I guess you could say that. I cam to Earth just before Ashe had gotten injured" Soon, both of us were laughing.

'Finally, I can be myself around someone, not the person I had to invent...' I thought to myself, hoping that I wasn't thinking aloud again.

"So, do you need to go to the toilet?" Kari said as she stopped laughing.

"Uhhh, n- wait a second... Nope! Come on, lets get back." I stated with a large smile on my face.

"DAVIS!"

~Ashe's POV (During the flashback)~

"Where are Kari and Davis? It doesn't take this long just to go to the toilet, they didn't get lost did they?" Tai stated in a worried voice as everyone looked over to him, with the same look on their faces.

"Ohh, no... they're so lost!" Releena yelled in a really dramatic voice, with a painked look on her face. Getting many weird looks from everyone, so she continued... "Come on. Even I get lost in this place and I live here!"

"Where are they? I'll go after them!" I said with many a faithful look from everyone.

"The west side toilet, sorry, it was the closet to where standing." All I could do was give myself a facepalm and started to fly in that direction.

"Ok, don't worry about it, I'll find them in a minute." I stated while flying towards the door.

Looking down many different hallways, I didn't know which one they had taken. After about 10 minutes I started to give up hope when I could hear a voice in the distance.

"Uhh, n- wait a second... Nope! Came on, lets go back."

I could recognise that the voice was Davis's so I...

"DAVIS!"

They both turned around around to see me, wait not me, Skykazemon. So transforming back I could see the shocked faces that Davis and Kari were giving me.

"Ashe, are you alright?" Davis yelled concerned, I forgot that being in that form drains my energy, and considering that I haven't transformed in a while, I drained even more.

"Don't worry about it, just a side effect. Come on, it's time to go." I announced to the two of them, after getting back to the others, we could see that they were almost ready to go through the digital dive.

"Sy, everything is ready, the digital dive is warming up as we speck." Releena in a professional tone.

"Ok, back to the- wait a second..." Sy replied as we made ourselves known by putting around his waist. Turning his head around her motioned to Davis and Kari to go with the others. I quickly let go of Sy and grabbed Davis's hand. Looking into his eyes, I whispered.

"I love you, D"

"I love you, A!" he replied as he continued to walk over to the dive.

"See you guys soon..." I shouted as the they we transported, then turning to Mitsujimon I yelled...

"Mitsujimon, Capture!"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have school in the morning... BYE!" I yelled turning away from everyone and transporting myself back to earth.


	7. 7: English Poems

~Tai's POV~

'The Digital Dive is amazing' I began to think to myself, when I realised where we were, well to be honest, where Kari and I were.

"Tai, how did we get here, I mean home, how did we get home?" Kari said in a worried tone of voice. She, just like me at this point in time, had no idea what has happening. Both of us wondering what had happened and wondering if the same sort of thing had happened to the others. As we opened the front door we were shocked, when our mother had given us both a massive bear hug.

"Where have you been?" She yelled just like that woman from Harry Potter...

'Forgot her name, what was it again?' I thought when she interrupted my long train of thought

"And where in the world is Ashe?"

"Here I am!" I heard a voice near the door, we all looked back to she Ashe in her normal clothing. She also looked as if, while following us, she had ran most of the way, crouched over; knees bent, trying to get more air into her lungs. Straightening up, she continued,

"I am going to bed, I will see you all in the morning."

"Ok Darling, I'll see you then sweetie." my mum said to Ashe as she kissed her on the cheek, then looked over to us, hands now on her hips, "You two should go to bed as well, it's late and you both have school tomorrow." Kari and I followed Ashe down the hall and as I slowing stepped into my room, I could see Kari slowly creeping into Ashe's room.

~Kari's POV~

Walking into Ashe's room I began to get a little scared, most of the things I had known about her before, were a lie... Closing her door, as slowly as I could, I could hear crying over in Ashe's direction. Her bed to be correct. I could see her long green hair under the sheets.

"Ashe, are you alright?" I asked walking over to her bed, pulling the sheets away. I looked at her, her face was puffy, along with her eyes, which were bright red from the crying. She looked like a million eye drops had been put in her eyes at once.

"What happened?" I said moving the wet hair from her forehead. Then she looked up at me and said

"I lied to you... Why are you even talking to me?" she chocked out between her tears

"No Ashe, we all know what happened, well at least I do. Davis told me what happened before you lost your memories." I stated as I also began to cry. She looked up at me within a second with a shocked look on her face, she also kinda looked... happy. She started to clam down and once she had she pulled me into a massive bear hug.

"I'm happy that you know, Kari. At least somebody knows... other than Davis and I" She whispered into my ears, than she continued, "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" All I did was nod, she was like a sister to me...

_~Next Morning~_

~3rd Person~

"You Guys! You have to get up for school! HURRY UP!" Kari and Ashe could hear Tai yelling, along with a few seconds of cursing. Looking over at the alarm clock, all that could be heard was Ashe letting out a scream.

"HOEE!"

It was that this point in time that Kari got up and they both got ready for school.

_~an hour later~_

* buzz *

"Ok class, sit down..." Mr. Izoyi said calmly at his yr.11 English class. "Today we will be looking at some of Shakespeare's sonnets. Opens your books to page 6 please." After a few minutes of his students getting out their books and opening them, he continued "Ok, Kari."

"Hai"

"Could you please say Shakespeare's sonnet, number 116"

"Hai..." She looked at her book and she stood up, as she began to read out the sonnet...

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love.

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! It is an ever fixed mark

That looks on tempest and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

bet bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ , nor no man ever be loved." Kari recited from her textbook, as she sat down the teacher began to talk again.

"That was great Kari Ok, now on with the last homework assignment.." and with that all that could be heard was the groaning of the students.. "Ashe, can you please voice your poem?"

"Hai..." She said with standing up and glupt.

"You get hurt and each time you get kinder,

You stand up and you learn how strong you are.

Rushing past without turning back,

All leading to the past; the future and the present..." Ashe then stopped by saying, "It is still a work in progress..." Sitting down with a smile on her face, just before the bell was about to go, the teacher began to speak once again.

"That was quite... creative, Ashe. We shall continue then tomorrow. Homework tonight is to put sonnet into a more modern context." Mr. Izoyi said before a whole bunch of girls, from outside, screamed.

"AHHH!"

"What is that?"

* * *

_**R**ead **A**nd **R**eview... 3_


	8. 8: Welcome To My World

Hey all :) It has been way to long, because I am lazy and I am million time sorry for the lame-ness and lateness of this chapter! :'(

I also wanted to say that I am look for a Beta cause I suck and spelling and grammer if you couldn't tell by now.. so yer... if you wanna be my Beta then send me a message :3

I also want to thank you guys for reading my story, because you guys are the reason that I am writing this :D

So, on with the chapter :D

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Welcome to my world**_

_3__rd__ Person_

"What was that?" a person for the outside of the English class screamed. The halls were now flooding with many teenagers, and just a few teachers trying to figure out what the person was screaming at.. the large dark figure from the outside.

"I-i-it-it's a ship!"TK stated as he also gained a few weird looks from the others that hadn't seen it yet, and just as those kids were able to see it, all time around the digidestined.. just stopped. A loud voice suddenly boomed throughout the school halls, a voice the Ashe seemed to recognize.

"Digi-destined" the weird voice stated in a dark and mysterious tone "You must come to the courtyard to FACE YOUR DOOM! MWHAHAH..." the voice was then stopped by another.

"Barron, what are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be here to see if we can get their help, not to scare them into the Doom Dimention!"

"Naww, come on Master Dan..." The original voice said, "Can't we have just a little fun?"

By this time all the Digi-Destined were in the courtyard listening to the two bickering voices, after about 10 minutes a new voice could be heard...

"Shut up! You know what they can hear you, right?" The 3rd voiced yelled as two loud smacks could be heard from a mile away... if the people weren't frozen in time that is.

"Kawaii, Ashe-chan~!" One of the people yelled as they, one by one, began to jump of the side of the ship.

"Barron, my brethren! Give me some love..." Ashe yelled in a funny accent, while the unknown people were all giving her welcome hugs and laughing, the Digi-Destined just staring at them, in confusion and Davis looked like he was sweating with jealously.

"umm... hey Ashe..." Yolei said, or yelled would be a better word for it, "Who are these guys?"

"Ohh. I completely forgot!" Ashe said with a shocked look on her face, walked back over to the Digi-Destined and said, "Guys.. and girls, those people over there are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

All the Digi-Destined looked in 'wow'. There were 9 people standing, all wearing different colours and all of them have a floating ball with them. Ashe walked over to the Brawlers and pointing to them, she then said, for each one...

"This is Dan and his Pyrus Bakugan, Drago. This is Runo and Barron and both of their Haos Brawlers and their Bakugan Tiggrea and Nemus. That's Shun, he's a Ventus Brawler and his Bakugan Ingram. Alice and Ace are Darkus Brawlers and their Bakugan, Hydroniod and Percival. Julie and Mira are Subterra Brawlers with Gorrem and Wilda as their Bakugan. Finally, little Marucho is a Aqous Brawler with Elifin." With her last breath, she pointed to the little boy with spicky blonde hair and a small ponytail, to all the Digi-Destined looked like a small rats tail..

"Hello!" the Digi-Destined yelled in unison, trying their best to be somewhat normal at the present time…

"So, those are the Digi-Destined I told you about.." Ashe said and was about to continue to introduce them but she was interrupted by the shy voice of Alice.

"Tai, the crest of courage?" She said walking up to Tai and pointed toward him during this.

"How did yo-"

"Your hair is to easy to recognise" Once both groups had laughed that one off, considering Alice doesn't really say much, she did love the sound of people laughing. The brawlers all walked up to a digi-destined and tried to guess who they were, only knowing the stories that Ashe had told them..

"Sora, the crest of love?" Runo asked and Sora nodded in return as they began to talk about stuff..

"Matt, the crest of friendship?" Ace said with Matt putting his fingers through his over gelled hair.

"Mimi, the crest of sincerity…" Julie said to Mimi, pretty much knowing that she was Mimi, considering she was the only on wearing that much pink..

"I am 85.365% sure that your are Izzy and that you hold the crest of knowledge and I am 90% sure that you are Cody and that you have the digi-egg of knowledge and reliability." Marucho stated to Izzy with a sparkle in his eyes, or whatever guys eyes do, at this moment Cody went up and higged Marucho, finally having someone his age around.

"Joe?" Mira asked, looking Joe up and down (A/N: not in a prev way… I HOPE!)

"Yep, that's me.. Crest of reliability" Joe said with pride, holding his crest high. So with a 'hugh' Mira walked away, going back over to Ace's side.

Dan started to walk over to what looked like a couple fighting, he walked over so that he could break them up. Once he was literally in front of them he yelled ,"COUPLES SHOULDN'T FIGHT!"

The two stopped fighting for a second then the female started to kick Dan in the shins yelling, "DAVIS AND I AREN'T DATING.. HE IS TO MUCH OF NUCKLEHEAD TO DATE..!" Yolei yelled and then walked away, with Davis then walking up to him.

"Don't worry about her dude, she just doesn't know how cool I am.. she also does that to me the time.." Davis said helping Dan up and taking him to the seats and tables that were in the courtyard. "My name is Davis by the way. I have the digi-egg of courage and friendship and I am the LEADER! The girl over there is Yolei, she has the did-egg of love and sincerity, even though I have no idea how she got them.." Dan and Davis continued talking while rubbing their sore parts.. (A/N: Kinky!)

Barron, in an excited mood, ran over to TK and Kari. Considering they were the only ones not talking to anyone else. "Hey!" Barron yelled, running over and hugging Kari, then continued, "Whats your name?"

"If you let go I will be able to tell you.. I can't breathe!" Kari said while strugging to breathe under Barron grip. Letting Kari go she continued to introduce herself, "My name is Kari and I have the digi-egg and crest of light." She has she put her hand out as to shake his hand, Barron gently grabbed her hand and shacked it.

"If you don't mind, you can let go of my girlfriend now!" Barron heard TK say in his calmest voice, well, as calm as you could get if you girlfriend just got a massive bear hug from someone you don't know.. "The names TK and I have got the digi-egg and crest of hope."

Kari and Barron then started to have a civil conversation, when Ashe then came up to Barron and said, "So, what are you guys going here?"

"Transformation Stage 1 has begun.." all the brawlers said, at the same time.. with a gasp from Ashe.

"We need to get them to the base then," Ashe said to herself them yelled in a distressed voice, "Guys, gather your digimon and meet me back here!"

"Why?"

"Because you digimon are turning into Bakugan.. you must hurry.."

**_R_**_ead **A**nd **R**eview _:3


End file.
